Methods for preventing identical encrypted output data from being generated from distinct input data are typically not very reliable. Encryption methods may produce identical output data from different input data. The identical output data may cause various users to access private and secure data and/or accounts. Accessing private and secure data and/or accounts may cause a breach in secure systems such as financial or medical records data banks. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.